Sandy (Rise of the Guardians)
The Sandman, or also known as Sandy, is the Guardian of dreams. Although he doesn’t speak, he communicates through sand images that he conjures above his head much like a game of charades. He is ancient and wise and incredibly powerful. Although peaceful by nature, the Sandman is a fierce fighter expertly wielding his Dreamsand Whips to fight Pitch and his nightmares. Pitch and his sand eat Sandy up but he came back to life. He is the first Guardian chosen by the Man in the Moon Rise of the Guardians Sanderson Mansnoozie, better known as the Sandman and/or Sandy, is the Guardian of Dreams. He first appeared giving dreams to the children of the world before he noticed North's Northern Lights. He created an airplane from his dreamsand and soon he made his way to the North Pole. At the North Pole, North told them about Pitch returning back. At first the Guardians didn't believe him and an argument started between North and Bunnymund while Tooth was too busy sending her fairies to different parts of the world to retrieve the children's teeth. While he was drinking eggnog, Sandy noticed The Man in the Moon calling for them. Sandy try to get the other Guardians attention but they were busy arguing until Sandy used one of the elves to get their attention. Finally noticing The Man in the Moon, the Guardians discover that Pitch did returned and that Jack Frost has been chosen as the new Guardian. After successfully kidnapping Jack and bringing him to the North Pole, North introduce the other Guardians. North explained to Jack why he was brought to the Pole and he was chosen as a Guardian but Jack refused. Causing a fight between Bunnymund and Jack and Sandy suggested to North to take Jack away. After North told Jack about his center, trouble at the Tooth palace began and the Guardians made their way to North's sleigh. They made their way to the Palace and Sandy enjoy the ride while Bunnymund was holding himself in fear. As the arrive to the Palace, the Guardians noticed the Nightmares and Sandy noticed they were made of sand similar to his. The Guardians noticed they were stealing the teeth and the fairies causing Jack to save one of them. As they landed inside the Palace, the Guardians saw Tooth panicking as all her fairies where taken away and also the teeth. Pitch appeared and the Guardians try to tell him to surrender with no avail. Tooth try to attack Pitch but one of his nightmares stop her and revealing that Pitch has poisoned the Sandman's dreamsand and turn into Nightmare sand. The Guardians, shocked that Pitch was using Sandy's dreamsand, attack Pitch before he escaped. As Tooth explain to Jack the meaning behind the teeth, North came out with a plan of them collecting the teeth to keep the children believing in Tooth. North asked Jack to help them collect the teeth and in return they would help him get his memories back and Jack agrees to help them. The Guardians go around the world collecting teeth and making a competition of it. When Tooth told them they were as fast at collecting teeth and leaving gift as her fairies, the guys remembered that they forgot to leave a gift and had to travel back around the world to leave the gifts. The Guardians all gather in Jamie's room but caused an uproar that caused Jamie and his dog, Abby, to wake up and see them (except Jack). Abby starts growling at Bunnymund and Jamie tries to stop her. Jack wanting to have fun with Bunnymund, makes the alarm go off, causing Abby to attack Bunnymund and make him jump around the room. Sandy, trying to put Abby to sleep with his Dreamsand, ends up hitting everyone except Jack, Jamie and himself. Jamie flies out of bed when North lands on it and Sandy catches him. Sandman puts Jamie to sleep and then goes to fight Pitch's Nightmares that have appeared with the help of Jack. Sandy and Pitch goes into battle as the Guardians try to fight the nightmares, but Pitch corners Sandy and stabs him with an arrow making the little guardian disappear. Jack shocked at what happened, attacked the Nightmares resulting in him using a massive wave that destroy all of them. Jack started to fall until Tooth caught him and soon North used a globe to returned them to the Pole. Back at the North Pole, the Guardians make a memorial for the Sandman. Sandy later appeared, saving Jack from Pitch after being revived by Jamie and his friends. Sandy used his powers to bring sweet dreams to everyone which resulted in more believers and Tooth's fairies used the Tooth Boxes to bring memories to the children making a lot of them to believe as well. The Guardians and the children started celebrating and Jack hits Jamie with a snowball, which caused a friendly snowball fight. When Pitch woke up, he tried to make Jamie fear him again but found that Jamie was not scared of him anymore because he was able to pass through him. Pitch, afraid, retreats to his lair which caused the Guardians to follow and confront him one last time. The Nightmares appear around them and to their surprised Pitch was taken away by his own Nightmare creatures. North asked Jack about taking the oath and the Guardian ceremony was performed again. Jack looked at Jamie which caused him to nod. Proud of himself and of Jamie, Jack says, "I will," making him an official Guardian. Sandy created fireworks made of his sand and the children watch in amazement. As Jack and Jamie said goodbye to each other, Sandy and the other Guardians waited for Jack in the sleigh welcoming the new Guardian. Trivia * His signature color is yellow. * Sandman is the Guardian of Dreams. * Each stream of dreamsand contains a dream which Sandman can transport to anyone on the globe. * Sandman sends children dreams that help their wishes come true, for a wish always begins with a dream. * In the trailer, the only sound Sandman made is snoring. * Sandman travels on a cloud of dream sand, which he can morph into any form of transportation. * Sandy and his dream sand are actually crucial to the rest of the Guardians, as the pleasant dreams Sandy provides for children helps them continue to have faith in the Guardians, which is why Pitch targeted him and almost won. * It has been rumored that voice actor, Tom Kenny, was set to voice the Sandman, but the rumors were later conformed false, as the Sandman has no speaking roles (see bottom).1 * Sandy is arguably the most powerful of the Guardians because, unlike the rest, Sandy is able to connect to any and every child every night because he sends out his dream sand to bring pleasant dreams to all. * Sandman was the first guardian chosen by The Man in the Moon (character). * Sandy seems to like eggnog, as he drank several consecutive glasses of it while at the North Pole. * Sandman never speaks, so as to not wake anybody up. He instead communicates through dream sand images that he conjures above his head. Much like a game of charades. * Sandy and Pitch are polar opposites and likely even each other's foil character: ** Sandy is short and round; Pitch is tall and lean ** Sandy is bright and appealing; Pitch is dark and foreboding ** Sandy creates pleasant dreams; Pitch creates nightmares * Sandy's full title is, His Nocturnal Magnificence, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sandman the First, Lord High Protector of Sleep and Dreams, given to him by The Man in the Moon. * According to Patrick Hanenberger, the Sandman is the wisest of the Guardians. He doesn't feel the need to speak. He communicates with dreams, which really shows how powerful he is. Gallery 46462 398579940224249 248751442 n.jpg|Sandy in a pose 64600_10151829230827524_1464389781_n.png|Sandy tipping his Dreamsand Bowler Hat 75157_416301458424406_1488521719_n.jpg|Mythology art of the Sandman SANDMAN.jpg rise-of-the-guardians-featurette-sandy.jpg|Sandy with a Question Mark Sandy.png|Sandy's Avatar Rise of the Guardians (2012) BluRay 720p 700MB 1.jpg|Sandy shakes an elf to get attention. 810864_046.jpg 18517 425164747538077 1343037249 n.jpg|Sandy's second character poster sandman snoozing.jpeg|Sandy dozing away tumblr_inline_mfs3yb90XZ1rbd59p.jpg|Sandy gives a toast Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2311.jpg 263648 432818260106059 648854937 n.png Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-810.jpg Rotgclip01duck620.jpg Riseoftheguardians20121c.jpg Before-The-Blow-rise-of-the-guardians-34183976-500-281.jpg|Sandy about to punch Pitch Tumblr mjwje7c8ob1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr mkgfiaKrmH1rgr6bno1 1280.jpg|Sandy's plaque Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg Tumblr mjwje7c8ob1raa9i2o1 500.png Tumblr mkgfiaKrmH1rgr6bno1 1280.jpg|Sandy's plaque Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-704.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-709.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-715.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-915.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-930.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-985.jpg|Sandy blows his top rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1081.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4884.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-4944.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5085.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5171.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5215.jpg|Jack: "Remind me not to get on your bad side." rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9611.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9619.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9626.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9628.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9674.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9682.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9744.jpg Tumblr mc6vgq7ncX1raa9i2o1 500.png 216346 10151841031488933 1615856674 n.jpg Rise-Of-The-Guardians-Wallpaper-Desktop-HD1.jpg 1426573_692181687503047_46356730791568535_n.jpg Character410.jpg Category:Rise of the Guardians characters Category:Immortal characters Category:Flyers Category:Rise of the Guardians Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Those brought back to life Category:Silent characters Category:Those eaten Category:Based On Category:Those killed at the middle Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters